Bleach: Defying Fate
by FlexRhysode1
Summary: All Readers, please read. IchigoxSenna. I'm warming back up to writing, and this is my test.      Ichigo is having odd dreams, and can't quite seem to figure out what's going on. IchixSenna Rated T for Violence. ONESHOT


Bleach: Defying Fate

Author: FlexRhysode1

NOTES: I don't own Bleach. Kubo-sensei does. ^_^

I am trying my hand once more at writing FanFictions, though it has been forever. This is my warm-up. Please let me know what you think. If THIS isn't worth reading, and not good, perhaps I won't start FanFic's again. It all depends on your opinions, dear Readers. So please, REVIEW. :)

* * *

_A blinding white light filled his vision, interrupting whatever it was he was trying to say. Fog rolled across dirt and stones, and he spun to see what it was that interrupted him. A japanese style paper door slid open, bright white light shining form it's opening, and people simply appeared out of nowhere._

_Rukia, Renji, Captain Ukitake, Captain Soi Fon, Toshiro, Matsumoto, and black-clad men all stood at attention, staring at him. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew something wasn't right. _

_"Captain Ukitake...what are you doing here?" He asked._

_The usually peaceful looking white-haired captain looked serious, frowning slightly. He didn't answer, so he looked to his best friend._

_"Rukia...what's this about?" he asked the raven-haired Shinigami. Her violet eyes softened._

_"Ichigo..." She murmured, but before she could even say anything, Renji Abarai stepped forward with his hand on Zabimaru._

_"We're here to carry out a Level One order form Central 46. You're to hand over the girl immediately!" Renji barked, pointing one arm right next to Ichigo._

_He felt a spark of indignation, as well as confusion. "What?" He asked._

_Rukia clarified, or tried to. She seemed to know she was the only one who could keep things from escalating. "Ichigo, I searched every record of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, the Stealth Force, the Kido Force, and the Shinigami Academy...there is no - listed there." Rukia said, her eyes hardening as she looked to Ichigo's left, where Renji had pointed._

_Ichigo was confused. Who? He hadn't heard the name. He had only heard an odd noise...like Rukia was trying to talk underwater. Was there something wrong with his hearing?_

_"I also verified that the Zanpakuto she uses, Mirokumaru...was swallowed up in the Dangai Precipice World 100 years ago along with it's owner. In other words...there is no possible way it can exist." Rukia said, closing her eyes. She almost seemed pained to say the words._

_A movement to his left drew his attention. All he could see is a blurry shape as it moved forward, and a high pitched, yet soft, voice whimpered, "But that's not possible! What you're saying isn't true! I am a Shinigami! I know it!" Ichigo felt the urge to step in front of this person...to protect them from his friends. They were distraught, this person, and he knew only that he wanted to keep her from feeling that way._

_Ichigo lost what they were saying, as Renji spoke, and the blurry shape he was looking at conversed. He didn't understand a word they said, as he tried to look through the odd blur. Was there something wrong with his eyes? He could see everything clearly...except for this person. He was sure it was a female though. Her voice gave her away, as well as what they were talking about. She was sounding more distraught, more panicked as she spoke. Her voice wavered, and he knew she was on the verge of tears._

_Ichigo paid attention when Ukitake's soft voice spoke instead of Renji's rough authoritative bark. "I know it's hard to believe, but the very thing we've been searching for...the Shinenju...is you."_

_Ichigo snapped his gaze between the white-haired captain, and the blurred girl. She was holding her head between her hands, whimpering. "No...is it true?"_

_Toshiro spoke next. "The Valley of Screams appeared twenty four hours ago. We concluded the man behind it is Ganryu. He wants to destroy the worlds, by using the Shinenju's power. The Shinenju... -" The word blurred out again. Ichigo frowned, but then he tensed when he heard Toshiro's next words. "By the order of the Soul Society, we will now take you into custody._

_Everyone reached for their weapons, ready for resistance, as the girl panicked. Everyone except Rukia and Ukitake. The two of the calmest, and most level-headed Shinigami present. The girl pled, "But...but what gives you the Right? What have I done? I'm just one person! How could I..."_

_Ichigo had heard enough. The girl was hysterical, and hearing her this panicked was affecting him. He wanted to protect her, and he didn't want her feeling this way. She was important to him. He didn't know how, he just knew he wanted to keep her happy. He took a step forward, and reached out with his left hand and protectively drew her behind him. He could feel her warmth through the soft cloth jacket she wore._

_"Just hold on." He interrupted, and he scowled. "You can't do this." He said._

_He saw Rukia straighten in alarm, and take a step forward. "Ichigo! What are you doing?"_

_He felt a small hope for victory. If he could just show them...maybe the girl would be okay. "It doesn't matter what this girl is, it doesn't change the fact that she exists at this moment. Look..." His hand tightened a bit more on the girls arm, keeping her behind him. "She has feelings and emotions, and has thoughts and dreams just like you do! And you just wanna ignore all that and lock her up, right? As far as I'm concerned, you're no different than them! So you can just forget about it, because I'm not handing her over to you!"_

_Ukitake sighed. "Sorry, Ichigo, but we just don't have the time to debate this with you."_

_Renji's patience was thinner. "MOVE AWAY, ICHIGO!" He yelled, and made to draw his sword._

_Ichigo stepped in front of the girl more. He would protect her. No matter what, no matter how...he would save her. "I can't do that." He said firmly, and his resolve hardened. Everyone minus Ukitake and Rukia made to draw their swords like Renji, ready to force Ichigo to step aside. They weren't afraid to use force...but neither was he._

_The hair on the back of his neck tingled and he looked up to the sky, to the left, and saw people in odd green armor appear. Within seconds, he heard Rukia cry, "What is that?" And then weird projectiles fired from one of the people, and the world exploded._

Ichigo woke with a start, jerking upright and panting. Sweat coated his body, and his sheets tangled in his legs. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo jerked, startled, and saw Kon on the corner of his desk, staring at him in what the stuffed animal's face could get closest to concern. He fought to control his breathing. Everything had felt so real, so solid...

"Are you okay?" Kon asked awkwardly. He was usually not good at showing concern for Ichigo. He preferred their 'rivalry'.

Ichigo shook his head, trying to clear his head. He had smelled...touched...felt...it was all so real. He grunted, finally answering Kon's question.

"Yeah...it was just an odd dream." Ichigo muttered, and threw aside his covers. The sun shone bright through his window, and he grunted. He had slept in, courtesy of it being Saturday. Now he regretted even sleeping. This was the third odd dream he had had, each night he fell asleep he now had one. It all involved the girl. He could tell by the voice, even though she was always blurry. Each had felt so real, felt so _solid_.

"Hmph...well...stop being so loud in your sleep." Kon snapped, glad to be able to return to his rude attitude. The little stuffed lion jumped off the desk, and walked away, hiding somewhere in Ichigo's room.

Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his bright orange hair, grimacing as his hand came away slick with sweat. He would shower, clean himself and then clean his sheets, and get out of the house. He knew someone who might be able to help him.

* * *

"This is very interesting..." Urahara admitted, scratching at the blond stubble lining his chin.

Ichigo scowled at the exiled Shinigami. The man always wore his green and white striped had, even indoors, and always had his odd black jacket and green gi on. He was brilliant...but eccentric. The man was thinking, and whipped out his pocket-fan and started to fan himself absentmindedly.

"I can never hear her name, I can never see her, but I can hear her! I can...feel her..." Ichigo finished lamely, and Urahara smirked.

"Is that why it's bugging you? You afraid it's a sign of your dream girl and you won't find her?" the shopkeeper teased.

"Kisuke." Ichigo growled, and the shopkeeper inclined his head in silent apology.

"It's bugging me, because the first time I saw Zangetsu...the spirit of my sword, the same thing happened. I couldn't hear his name when he told me, though I could see him. I'm wondering if somehow this is related." Ichigo explained, and sighed. He wiped his palms on his blue jeans, grimacing at sitting on the floor in front of Kisuke's small tea table hidden in the back of the Urahara Shoten. He had done alot of explaining, and as such his rear was falling asleep. He shifted, trying to stay comfortable.

"Yes...I can see where you would assume that. You not being able to see this girl or hear her name simply can mean your subconscious is blocking you. Preventing something dramatic from what your brain thinks could damage your psyche." Urahara explained. "Good thinking, Ichigo."

Ichigo just grunted at the praise. He never knew what to say to compliments or praise.

Kisuke Urahara, exiled Shinigami, Ex-Captain, Shop Owner of the Urahara Shoten...all one and the same brilliant being, was the only one Ichigo trusted. It had come from extensive training under the man, no matter how tricky he was, and Ichigo had learned Urahara always had the best intentions...though he never explained himself fully. He lived life like a giant game of chess, keeping his strategy and real plans to himself. He was always strategizing, and always thinking. Ichigo knew he would have answers.

"I have no real answers." Urahara said cheerily, and Ichigo nearly smacked himself for his optimism regarding the shopkeeper.

"But, I can suggest you try to find these places you've seen in your dreams. Maybe you'll see the person, or maybe it will trigger a recall." Urahara said. "The brain is a funny thing. You just never know."

Ichigo sighed when the shopkeeper shrugged, and stood. He was clearly dismissed, and Ichigo muttered, "Thanks."

He knew he should tell Rukia where he was going and what he was doing, but he knew she could find him by his Reiatsu if she really needed him. He was eager to get going...to try to figure out what was happening with his brain.

He left the room, not looking back. Had he looked back, he would have seen Urahara glancing at the edge of his table, confusion in his eyes at a small red ribbon that hadn't been there moments before.

"What the hell...?" Kisuke murmured.

* * *

Ichigo had no idea how long he stood there. He ignored the discomfort in his legs, as he stared at the shrine. He was in front of an old shrine, and in his gut he knew that this was the place. He had walked around, at first, looking for evidence of an explosion, as his dream had indicated had happened, but he found a perfectly unblemished area. He looked for anything that would help him remember, but nothing happened.

Eventually, he just stood there...hands limply hanging at his sides, and his hope dwindling. This was driving him crazy. He felt he was on the verge of something, but he was one step away from what he needed. He needed a nudge, a push. But here he was, with no idea on what to do.

It seemed like forever...and he finally decided to give up. He had visited a Ferris Wheel, visited the mall, and his last stop had been here. He had nowhere else to go, to hopefully trigger this 'recall'.

Suddenly, the world around him shifted, colors and sounds becoming more vibrant. He knew the feeling, even before he heard the cry of a Hollow. Even as the cry reached his ears, he grabbed his Substitute Badge that he always kept in his back pocket. With a burst of Spirit Energy, he seperated from his body, now clad in his black Shihakusho with Zangetsu strapped to his back.

"Damnit. Of all the times..." He growled, and glanced around. The Hollow was close, and it must have been chasing a soul. He could hear crashing in the woods behind the shrine, and with a sweeping motion, drew his massive black sword Zangetsu from his back.

He held still, closing his eyes and waiting for the Hollow. The Hollow would sense his enormous Spirit Energy, and would home in on it, being distracted from whatever poor lingering Spirit had originally attracted it.

He heard an odd sound though...like the rustling of leaves. He frowned, and then heard the sound he had expected. Branches snapping and cracking as they were shattered by a Hollow leaping from the woods to attack him.

When his eyes snapped open, however, he was startled to find himself surrounded. Pressing in on him from all sides were spirits, wearing billowing white robes of some sort, and with large pointed faces without eyes or mouths or noses. But he knew they were intelligent.

He was so startled and distracted, he almost forgot that there was a Hollow about to attack him. Almost.

He ducked, as the large Tiger-like Hollow swiped at his head. The large claws missed his head by a split second, and Ichigo rolled aside and brought Zangetsu up in a guard to block a second swipe. He bumped into one of the many white-robed spirits, and almost lost his balance, but managed to block the second swipe from the Hollow.

He sprang forward, hoping to catch the Hollow off guard, but the tiger sprang backwards, and dodged Ichigo's sword swing easily. It swiped at him as it ducked under his blade, and gouged Ichigo's right forearm.

"Dammit!" he grunted in pain, and sprang into the air. He used his brief reprieve to take in just how many of the odd spirits there were crammed into the shrine courtyard. He gaped in surprise. The entire courtyard was packed, shoulder to shoulder and even overflowing with the spirits.

The Tiger Hollow roared at him, as he floated back down towards the ground. It crouched, preparing to spring at him, and he beat it to the punch. "GETSUGA..." He growled, and then swung his sword though the air in a slash. "TENSHOU!"

A blast of Energy, shaped in the shape of a crescent, flew from his blade and with blinding speed, smashed into the Tiger Hollow. It cried in pain, as it was cut in half from the attack, and then dissipated as its corrupted spirit was purified from the Energy from his Zanpakuto. He landed in the middle of the spirits, and he quickly holstered Zangetsu on its holder on his back.

Shivers ran up Ichigo's spine, as the air around him seemed to electrify, and he knew something important was about to happen. His gut twisted, and he glanced around. The Blanks seemed restless, milling around.

_'Blanks?' _He thought, wondering what possessed him to call him that. For some reason...it seemed right.

Then he heard it. The sound of a sword being drawn, the sound of the sleek blade of a Katana slicing through the air, the slight 'whoosh' of the blade passing through a Blank and causing it to dissipate. It came from behind him and he could hear the near-silent footsteps springing around, and he knew if he turned now...the spell would be broken. Something told him to wait, no matter how strong and burning then need was to turn.

_(FLASH)_

_"Who is she? What's she doing?" Ichigo asked, looking to the raven-haired Shingami next to him. _

_"She's about to Release her Zanpakuto!" Rukia cried, her eyes looking up into the sky._

_"What?" He cried, and he looked up as well._

_(FLASH)_

_He frowned, irirated, but something caught his eye. A red ribbon in the purple hair of the girl. He couldn't see her face._

_"Your ribbon...wasn't it yellow?" He asked, and he heard her giggle._

_"Oh, you noticed! I think a red ribbon looks much better!" She replied._

_(FLASH)_

_"Just what is it with you and heights?" He asked, staring up at the girl standing on her wrought-iron chair. Her soft pale skin seemed to sparkle in the soft outdoor lights._

_"I don't know...I like it when I'm way up high. All the things that are confusing or messed up, suddenly becomes clear!" She explained, and raised her hands out before clasping them behind her back._

_(FLASH)_

_"I'll tell you if you catch me, like you promised!" She yelled, and bolted. Her orange eyes flashed mischeviously, and he groaned. There she went again._

_(FLASH)_

_He strained, struggling to push against the blade of his larger opponent. The man was strong, but his attention was drawn away from his life-or-death struggle by a cry from the girl._

_"I am a Shingami! I'll show them!" She cried, and he looked over to see her separate from her body in a swirl of spiritual energy and leaves. She sprang to the air, drew her Zanpakutou, and Ichigo felt the charge of Spiritual Energy run up his spine. She was about to release her Zanpakutou._

_She flew towards the leader of the 'Dark Ones', ready to attack him from behind, and she swung her blade, and chanted the release of her Zanpakuto._

_(END FLASH)_

"**BRING THEM TO THE TWILIGHT, MIROKUMARU!**"

Ichigo felt the discharge of Spiritual Energy, and suddenly a rushing wind blew past him. Memories came rushing back, slamming through his skull with the force of a sledgehammer. He raised a hand to his head as pain blossomed in his brain, but he knew now was the time to turn.

He turned around so fast that he almost lost his balance and fell, and looked up into the sky. There she was, floating in the sky and waving and spinning her golden staff 'Mirokumaru' that summoned and controlled a twister of spiritual energy. Her purple hair was free, flying violently in the wind, unrestricted by the red ribbon she had once had.

The twister the girl controlled swept around the area, obliterating Blanks as they tried to flee. He stared, his eyes drinking in the sight of the girl who had sacrificed herself to save him, his friends...his whole world. The twister avoided hitting him, and he knew that she was aware of his presence. He felt a stab of guilt in his heart. She remembered him.

It had been almost half a year since Senna had sacrificed her life for him and his friends, and he had forgotten her. Her memories had been forgotten and erased from the world, as it should be when someone who didn't truly exist in his lifetime. In the time she had been gone, dead, he had fought Arrancar, been defeated by Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, fought his Inner Hollow and brought him under submission, and started to prepare for the war Aizen would launch on Soul Society. Yet...it felt like just yesterday he had held her fading body in front of the gravestone that had her name written upon it.

He stood in a daze as Senna floated slowly back to the ground, and he glanced around. As he had been musing, Senna had taken care of all the blanks and the area was clear. Now it was just the two of them...in the wide-open courtyard that he had once failed to protect her and keep her safe at.

He let his right hand drop form his head and fall to his side limply, as he stared across the distance that separated them. Their eyes were locked, and he saw several emotions flit across her face. She had memories of him, he was sure, and she was trying to place them. Like last time...she was confused...but then he saw a smile break out onto her face. Relief flooded through him as she bolted towards him.

"Ichigo!" She yelled, and threw herself at him.

He quickly opened his arms and caught her, wrapping his arms around her quickly and embracing her. "Senna!" He murmured fiercely, his voice husky as tears sprang to the corner of his eyes. His throat constricted, and he cleared his throat and tried to say something, anything, as he held her tight to his chest.

She pulled back slightly, looking up into his face, and he remembered the last time she had looked like that. He had just rescued her from the Valley of Screams. He had been a smart alec and asked...

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Senna teased, quoting him directly from the Valley of Screams. Her orange eye locked on his, and she smiled softly.

He chuckled, and crushed her in a tight hug once more.

"Okay, okay, you big lug! Let me go! I can't breathe!" She laughed into his chest, hitting him lightly, and he grinned and let her down.

She smoothed out her Shihakusho, a blush on her cheeks, and he waited for her to look back up at him. She did, tucking a strand of her purple hair behind her ear, and she smiled widely.

"You're back." He said, but it sounded more like a question than just a comment.

Her grin slowly became just a soft smile, and she shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here, I can remember everything that happened last time...and there are no bad guys to try to use me to destroy the world this time! So be happy. Don't complain." She said, and stuck her tongue out at him.

Ichigo scowled playfully. "Watch it, shrimp."

She grinned, and then started to walk away. Ichigo walked after her, frowning. "Where are you going?" He asked.

She smiled back up at him. "Last time, before I dissapeared, the last thing I thought, was that Fate was cruel. It had let me meet you, only to have to lose you. It seemed I had been set ona path of nothing but pain, having all these bad things happen to me. But this time...this time I've got a good feeling. So, come on, Ichigo...let's go defy Fate. Togther?" She asked, holding out a hand to him.

Something caught Ichigo's eye, and he reached his hand out and snapped something out of the air. He held his hand out to her, and opened his fingers. A red ribbon lay in his palm. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder...

He walked behind her, and pulled her hair up for her, slowly tying the red ribbon where it belonged. "Fate? I don't know if I believe in that or not...but I'm not letting you go another time. You're stuck with me this time, Senna." He said solemnly, and once her hair was pulled back by the ribbon, she turned and smiled up at him.

She laughed. "I think it's the other way around, Ichigo. You're stuck with me..." A mischevious look entered her eye, and she grinned. "But that's only if you can catch me."

Laughing, she turned and ran, and Ichigo grinned. Once when she had done this, so long ago, he had found it frustrating and a pain. But now...there was nothing he would rather be doing, and no one else he would rather be with. Let 'Fate' try to separate them...like Senna said, he would defy it. He swore it, on his soul.

* * *

Hello, again readers! Thank you so much for reading this story! With this ending, I honestly didn't want to stop. I was tempted to turn it into a REAL chapter story and keep it from ending. I honestly wouldn't mind writing it. Haha. But, I had to give Ichigo and Senna another chance. That's what this oneshot is about. :) So, unless I get alot of reviews asking for this to be turned from a oneshot into a series, this is all there is. XD THANKS SO MUCH READERS! Please remember to review and let me know if my writing is still up to par for writing and continuing my other stories.

Your Eager Author,

FlexRhysode1


End file.
